


Sit On My Lap

by suffocatingrelief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Pet Names, Russian Castiel, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocatingrelief/pseuds/suffocatingrelief
Summary: Dean could never turn down a bet and challenges were not a problem for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a romantic bone in my body in real life but I live for shmoopy fluff.

     “Five dollars says you can’t get that kid to sit on your lap, Dean-o”  
 

     They played this game every day in the courtyard. Gabriel would dare Dean to do something utterly stupid involving Dmitri Milton and Dean would do it, winning whatever money Gabriel pulled out of God-knows-where. How else would you expect five college students to pass time during their free hour? Besides, it wasn’t like their target was well-to-do enough to do anything to stop them. First Christ’s sake it was Dmitri Castiel Milton, the Russian exchange student no one bothered to look twice at and less people bothered to talk to him. At the moment, Charlie and Jo were writing down the bets, Kevin was trying to stay out of it all, Gabriel was placing bets, and Dean was getting ready for his next challenge. Currently, the challenge was getting a stoic, stuck-up kid to sit on his lap. Not an easy challenge but then again, if it was easy, it wouldn’t be much of a challenge.  
 

     “You’re so on, Gabe.” Dean stood and walked across the courtyard, reveling in the hollering of encouragement from his sugar-filled friend as he sauntered over to the raven-haired guy in question. When Dean was finally standing in front of him, the guy looked up and-holy crap, he’s gorgeous. He wasn’t even gorgeous in a stiff, model-y kind of way. This guy was breathtaking, all cerulean eyes and onyx-colored sex hair. A subtle cough brought Dean back to the present and he sat next to Milton, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.  
 

     “Sit on my lap, real quick.” Dean was immediately rewarded with a lap full of goofy Russian and an eyeful of a gummy smile and squinted eyes.  
 

     “Dean.” The guy’s smile fell as he looked away from Dean’s face.  
 

     “Yes?”  
 

     “Why do you not tell your friends about our relationship? Are you embarrassed of me?” Dean saw blue eyes begin to fill and panicked.  
 

     “Of course not, Cas. I thought you wouldn’t want them to know ‘cause they can be a little…overwhelming. They’d snatch you up and crowd you and then I’d get like super jealous. I can’t sacrifice any of my Cas-time.” Dean wiped Cas’ tears away with his thumb and rocked him slightly.  
 

     “Dean, I would like to go to class now.” Without another word, Castiel got off of Dean’s lap and all but ran to his class. Dean reluctantly got up and made his way back to his table and saw that his friends had stopped paying attention as soon as Cas got on his lap.  
 

     “Pony up, Gabe.” Dean put out his hand with his palm up and was rewarded with a crumpled five-dollar bill and a wet lollipop stick. “That’s just gross, dude.”  
 

     “Yeah, yeah. Free hour’s over, pretty boy. Take my money and leave me to my sorrow.

 

 

* * *

* * *

  
 

     Dean messed up big this time and he knew it. In all honesty, he had no clue what kept him from telling his friends about Cas. Every time he tried to bring it up, something in him just couldn’t. In his defense, after dating for two years, you would think eventually someone would notice. Maybe his friends already knew or maybe they were just stupid. Who knows? But, that’s besides the point. Dean knows he’s a bag of dicks for hiding Cas and for lying when confronted about it. So, on his way to get on his knees and apologize for the rest of eternity, Dean uses Gabriel’s five dollars to buy Cas a jar of his favorite honey and stole a sunflower from the agriculture class’ garden. When he showed up to Cas’ dorm room, he hung his head low and knocked three times.  
 

     “No.” Well, it wasn’t a great response but it was something. Dean could work with something.  
 

     “Come on, Cas! I’m sorry!” Dean figured he had better start on his apologies sooner rather than later.  
 

     “No. Stop yelling. You are not allowed to call me that anymore. It is Dmitri to you, now.” Crap. That was a bad sign. Cas only ever took his nickname away when Dean really fucked up, like ‘break-up worthy’ messed up. Dean dropped to the floor, turning around and leaning his head and back against the door.  
 

     “Please, just open up. I’m really sorry.”  
 

     No response. Worry started to rise in Dean’s chest. Maybe this was it. Maybe Cas had finally decided to dump his sorry ass. It was no secret he was a shitty boyfriend but he at least hoped Cas would fake it a little longer.  
 

     “I got you a super awesome present.”  
 

     No response.  
 

     “I’m going to tell them.” Dean could hear movement inside the room. He shrugged and supposed that counted for something.  
 

     “You are lying. You will not tell them but you will tell me that you did.” Finally, he speaks!  
 

     “I won’t lie to you. In fact, I’ll do it right now.” Dean pulled out his phone and called Gabriel.  
 

     “Yo, Dean-o. What’s crack-a-lackin’?”

 

     “Are you with the gang, Gabe?”

 

     “When am I not, big boy?”

 

     “Put me on speaker phone, now. It’s important.”

 

     “Ooookay.”

 

     A clicking sound on Gabriel’s end of the phone let Dean know he was on speaker phone and didn’t miss a beat before shouting.

 

     “I’m dating Dmitri Milton. Have been for two years. Don’t need a response. Bye.”

Dean hung up the phone and threw his head back against the door but was only met with the sound of more shuffling inside the room. He sighed and closed his eyes, accepting that he had really fucked up and couldn’t fix it. He was soon snapped out of it when the steel door holding his body up disappeared and he hid the floor with a loud thump.

 

     “Where is my present?” Cas stood above Dean, his arms crossed over his sweater, a sweater Dean bought him for their 6-month anniversary.

 

     “Right here.” Dean lifted his hand and held out the honey jar and sunflower. Cas took them and walked back into the room, leaving a confused Dean on the floor.

 

     “Come inside of the room.” Dean had never gotten to his feet faster and bolted inside of the room, shutting the door back behind him. Acting on instinct, he walked over and tried to hug his boyfriend but was met with a hand to the middle of his chest.

 

     “I do not want to hug you, Dean. I am very upset with you.” Cas was a little brash sometimes but in his defense, English wasn’t his first language and his first language was a tad bit harsher by nature. He was trying to work on developing a verbal filter. But even with his harsh words, Dean could hear him holding back sobs and he guessed that was part of the reason why Castiel wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

 

     “Fine. I won’t touch you, but I want you to look at me.” Castiel reluctantly complied and-yeah, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks. The second his eyes met Dean’s, Castiel’s resolve melted and he threw himself into Dean’s chest. Dean instantly responded by rubbing one hand on Cas’ back and using his other hand to softly pet his head.

 

     “I’m so sorry, honeybee. I didn’t know how much it hurt you. I won’t ever hide you like that again. I am so, so sorry. I was so stupid.” Castiel gripped Dean’s shirt in his fists and cried harder into the fabric. Knowing how clingy Cas is when he’s upset, Dean slowly walked them to Cas’ bed and maneuvered both of their bodies down onto it. He continued his gentle petting until the sobs eventually turned to silent cries and then finally stopped.

 

     “Thank you for telling them, Dean. Thank you for the honey and the flower.” Cas discreetly wiped his nose on Dean’s shirt and laid one of his hands over Dean’s heart, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew he would probably fall asleep anyways.

 

     “Anything for you, baby. I like that sweater on you, by the way. It looks very familiar.” Dean’s comment was rewarded with a small laugh that made his heart swell and his smile grow wider. “You know what else I would like on you?”

 

     “Dean, if that is a reference to something about sex, I am not in the mood, right now.” Castiel felt Dean shift beneath him and his curiosity got the better of him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Dean holding an open, velvet box that housed the most stunning ring Castiel had ever seen.

 

     “Will you at least be in the mood on our wedding night?”

 

     Okay, so maybe honey wasn’t the only thing Dean bought on his way over.


End file.
